A Necessary Evil
by Camilla Richard
Summary: What things in life are necessary? What matters are unavoidable? Which situations have the potential to change lives forever? Join the cast of Septimus Heap as they discover the darkest aspects of the world in which they live and emerge from their personal discoveries entirely changed. Rated T for a reason guys! Lots of slash so if this is not your cup of tea, don't drink it.
1. Introduction

_Dear Reader, _

_There are so few things in life that are necessary. There are perhaps things that a person ought to do with his time and a manner in which he ought to behave but good behavior and a good work ethic are hardly necessities in life. Most tasks in this world are ultimately optional. It is true that there are a great many things that one should do and not much that one must do. This is the tale of the one evil aspect of life that affects people everywhere and forces them to adhere to it, the evil that is not an optional part of human existence but a necessary one. _


	2. Chapter One

_All that I desire to point out is the general principle that Life imitates Art far more than Art imitates Life."_

**Oscar Wilde**

**AN: Hi guys! I want to say a couple of things before we get started. Number one, this story has lots of slash and femslash in it. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't flame, just leave. In my version of the Castle, people are much more open about sexual orientation so people date whomever they like and are more gender blind, not all of them but some of them are. Also, and this is more important, if you reviewed the original version of this long ago and would like to review it again (and if you would you are SO kind. :) ) you can reveiw it anonymously. I would love that. Thank you so much. This story does get quite dark. I've rated it T for a reason. Please don't read it if you don't believe in going far from the canon...I will certainly write things that don't stray far from the canon as well so I hope to have something for everyone eventually. :) With that said, enjoy my rewritten version of A Necessary Evil. **

Chapter One

Lucy Gringe was bored. Simon had paid her no mind during the last few months and, consequently, she had had to spend a lot of time at home with her parents both of whom delighted in pointing out the fact that Simon was ignoring her at every single chance. Lucy knew her parents-like so many people in the Castle-had no faith in Simon but Lucy had always been determined to prove them wrong by settling down with him and making a good life. Now, however, Lucy was no longer entirely certain that Simon still shared her goals in life. He seemed to care so little about what she had to say and he spent as few moments with her as he possibly could. He always made excuses-"I'm so busy, Luce, I wish I weren't, I really do." Or " You know I love you but this apprenticeship keeps me going all of the time." At first, Lucy had been understanding. After all, becoming a Wizard apprentice at the Wizard Tower was time consuming and, even though Simon was only apprenticed to an Ordinary Wizard, Lucy was aware that it still required a lot of difficult work. With that said, though, Lucy found it ridiculously hard to believe that Simon now had no free time whatsoever. If he wasn't passing his free time with her, how was he spending it? The question did not always make for comfortable thinking. Simon had always made time for her in the past. She was his fiancée after all.

As Lucy contemplated the word "fiancée," she felt her heart sink into her chest. She felt as though she has been wearing that title for far too long-since she had, at eighteen, attempted to elope with Simon to be exact. At that time in her life, the word had excited her but now, four years later, it had officially lost its charm. Lucy was tired of fiancée. She was ready to wear the name Mrs. Heap and claim her place in Simon's wonderful family once and for all.

Lucy sat down on her bed with a plop. She reached down to touch the fabric that covered it-her mother's best quilts which had faded significantly over the years-and, sighed. The Gringe family had never had much money but that had never bothered Lucy until this year. Her father, Augustus Gringe, ran the Northgate Gatehouse in the Castle and made just enough income to put food on the table in the evenings. During her childhood, Lucy had occasionally envied the wealthier girls their fine jewelry and lush clothing but these types of thoughts had usually passed as quickly as they had come. But that had changed since Simon had taken an immense, slightly unhealthy interest in Marcia Overstrand, the current ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

When Lucy had initially observed Simon's growing obsession, she had assumed that he was determined to get on Marcia's good side in order to secure his place in the Castle and perhaps to advance his position in the Wizard Tower. Over time, Lucy noticed that all of Simon's comments seemed to be about the nature of Marcia's character-how noble she was, how talented, how forgiving….the list went on and on. Against her will, Lucy found herself growing paranoid. She was beginning to miss the days when Simon Heap had loathed Marcia Overstrand. That was vastly better than whatever he felt for her now. It was as though she and Simon couldn't even have a conversation in which the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's name wasn't mentioned multiple times. Although Lucy did not view Marcia as an exact threat to her upcoming marriage due to the fact that Lucy was sure that Marcia would never take a romantic interest in Simon, she still found his infatuation unsettling. Surely, if he could become so fixated on one woman, he could easily become just as taken with another, more available one soon. Where would that leave her?

Lucy shook herself and groaned. She hated to seem desperate and Simon's treatment of her was causing her to feel dependent and lonely. She was starting to wonder if her old parents had been correct all along. Maybe marrying into the Heap family had been a terrible idea from the very beginning.

Lucy yawned and stretched. She was sleepy and yet, for some reason she couldn't entirely verbalize, she had no desire to rest in her own room. It was such a lovely day outside that remaining indoors seemed criminal to her. She was tired of feeling trapped, as she often did when she was in her bedroom alone.

It did not take Lucy long to decide that the meadow near the Palace lawns would be the most relaxing place to rest. It was remarkably warm and sunny and thus Lucy supposed she wouldn't even have to bring a sweater along. Feeling suddenly elated by the idea of visiting that beautiful place and spending hours dreaming of the Simon she had once known actually excited her. If she could no longer capture Simon's full attention in her life, she would do so in her dreams.

Quiet as a house mouse, Lucy tiptoed past the kitchen where her mother was preparing her infamous stew for supper and made her way out into the afternoon sunlight. Lucy was grateful that, caught up as she was in the complicated supper plans, Mrs. Gringe had not heard the creak of the front door as she had exited.

The summer heat seemed to embrace Lucy as she stepped out into it and she felt a sense of comfort almost immediately. There was, in Lucy's opinion, no season that was even comparable to summer. It was the season that seemed to fill nearly every person she knew with a carefree kind of excitement. It was the season during which, nearly eight years earlier, Lucy had met Simon. With a new spring in her step as happy memories came flooding back to her, Lucy began the relatively short walk to the meadow. On the way, Lucy watched people carrying on their daily lives. Children were laughing and playing, women were stopping one another on the street to chat, and nearby, a group of young men was digging a rather deep well.

Lucy took in the sight of the charming houses with their higgledy-piggledy roves and creative color schemes and she smiled. After years living with Simon in a cold, drafty, oppressive room in the Port, Lucy was thrilled to be back in the Castle. She was completely convinced that there was not another place in the world like it.

When at last Lucy passed the cottages and reached the peace and quiet of the expansive meadow, she relaxed and allowed herself to unwind. Without regard for her appearance, Lucy threw herself down onto the moist grass below her and closed her eyes, happily allowing the sunshine to warm her body and bring a temporary peace to her heart.

It was sometime before Lucy opened her eyes again. She had been having a dream about riding Thunder, Simon's horse. Simon had been watching her and complimenting her on her patience with the animal when she heard a voice that was known to her say, "Lucy? Lucy Gringe? It Is you, isn't it?"

With a reluctant groan, Lucy opened her big brown eyes and saw, to her surprise, a horse-though it was most certainly not Thunder. No, this was Domino, one of the finest horses at the Palace Stables. Lucy recognized the horse's rich chestnut coloring instantly. This was Princess Jenna's horse and, following this realization, it came as no shock at all to Lucy that Jenna herself was riding on the beast's back.

"Hello Lucy!" Jenna exclaimed cheerfully, her violet eyes brightening with excitement. "What are you doing over here?"

Lucy could not comprehend why Jenna was so pleased to see her. Jenna had never seemed especially fond of her before and Lucy had always assumed that that was not only due to the fact that she was Simon's fiancée but also because her family was poor and her education, unlike Jenna's, was somewhat limited. Lucy had never been very fond of Jenna herself. She believed her to be haughty and, more often than not, unpleasant. However, Lucy knew better than to ignore the Princess in Waiting and therefore, she responded by saying, "Just getting away from the old family, Your Majesty. I love them but they do have a tendency to get….well, ya know what I mean."

Jenna nodded sagely, as though she too were having family trouble at the moment. Lucy observed Jenna more closely and noted with some amazement that the young woman, always pretty, had grown even more beautiful during the past few months. All that had been childish about her appearance had vanished and she had bloomed, like the newest and grandest addition to a field of wildflowers.

Jenna seemed kind of awkward, as though she wanted to keep talking to Lucy but didn't know quite what to say. Finally, she settled on something that caught Lucy off guard. "Listen, I'm not doing much this summer, Lucy. In fact, I suspect I will be terribly bored very often. You are welcome to pay me a visit anytime. I'd love that. It is awful sometimes, being in the Palace all alone. Stop by when you get a minute." With that, she lightly tapped Domino's side with her heels and she was gone, leaving Lucy to ponder what had occurred. Why did Princess Jenna suddenly want to start spending time with her? It didn't make sense. But then, all at once, it did. Jenna, like Lucy herself, was neglected and bored. Lucy had been neglected by Simon and Jenna had recently been abandoned by Septimus. It was no secret to Lucy that Jenna had fancied Septimus in a way that she shouldn't have. They were adoptive siblings but there was no doubt in Lucy's mind that the Princess did not view the ExtraOrdinary apprentice as her brother. Lucy was more aware of matters than many people gave her credit for and it was clear to her that Jenna's feelings were unrequited. Septimus seemed fixated on that willowy Syrah Syara woman and he had begun to ignore Jenna altogether. Lucy sighed. She knew how Jenna felt and, in acknowledging this, she now understood exactly why Jenna had extended the invitation that she had. Lucy found herself contemplating Jenna's offer even further after discovering why she had made it in the first place. Would it be so bad to spend an afternoon with Jenna? Lucy no longer had much in the way of friends. Ever since she had run away with Simon, people had tended to avoid her at all costs. It might be therapeutic to spend a few hours with another young person. Maybe she would even manage to get her thoughts off Simon. And so, without further contemplation, Lucy stood up, dusted the grass and dirt off of her skirt, and headed up the Palace lawn toward the great golden doors that lead into the Palace itself.

Meanwhile, in the slums of the Port, a young man was dusting the stairway of one of the least popular inns in the entire city. Every so often, he would become distracted by the sunshine pouring in through the open window in the parlor that he was cleaning. He was a tall, somewhat gangly creature with thick dark hair and wide eyes. Despite the somewhat awkward way he carried himself, this young man had still succeeded, over the last few years, in becoming rather handsome though he himself did not recognize it. During his adolescence, he had been the definition of homely but, as is the habit of youths, he had shed his dreadful appearance upon reaching adulthood. However, this fellow did not perceive his attractiveness and remained within the shelter of the inn the majority of the time. The jeers of his past had not yet abandoned him and he was certain that, as soon as he entered the "real world" once more, they would fall upon him all over again.

Even if the youth himself had not perceived his newfound allure, the young ladies inhabiting the vicinity of the Port in which he resided definitely had. A few of the most destitute women in the area had, after supposing that they had nothing to lose, offered themselves to him for "a good time" on numerous occasions. The young man had been convinced that such women were the only sort he would ever attract and their presence only discouraged him more. But he was, of course, wrong in this assumption. Ladies from all walks of life who had been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of him were beginning to notice him but he was, as ever, oblivious. He doubted quite seriously that anyone could ever find him attractive after all of the horrible events had had caused during his childhood, events he now did his best to forget. Shame was not a strong enough emotion for what he felt when he thought of his past. He often wondered now how he had been capable of all of the things he had done. Even though years had passed since all of it, he still found himself glancing at his left hand frequently, unwillingly remembering it all, every last detail. As painful as that was for him, he suspected he deserved it.

The young man recalled vividly the anger he had first experienced after he had been initially exiled from life in the Castle. It wasn't that he had loved his life there but rather that he had never known anything else. A life of poverty in the Port under the care of some woman he had never known would surely be worse than a life he himself could dictate within the Castle. But all of his opinions drastically changed after he had arrived at the inn run by the nurse with whom Marcia Overstrand had insisted he live. The nurse had had introduced herself as Nurse Meredith and the young man had never been so wretchedly stunned in his entire life. Meredith. That name was her name, that name was his name. He was, he was all of sudden aware, this woman's son. For the first time in his life, the young man no longer believed that he was the rightful Septimus Heap. His name truly was Merrin Meredith and the nurse was his mother. When he informed her of this, Nurse Meredith had initially fainted and Merrin had been forced to carry the somewhat hefty woman (no easy feat for a lanky boy of fourteen) to a bed and sit with her while she slept. When at last she arose from her slumber, Nurse Meredith was overjoyed. She wept with happiness, she clutched Merrin to her chest, and she sang snippets of delighted songs, unable to contain herself. Merrin himself was overwhelmed also and he slowly began to feel his anger and pain draining from him. He knew who he was now, he knew his place. He no longer needed to claim another's identity for he now had his own. It was this realization that had resulted in Merrin's shame and embarrassment about his youth. It was his shame regarding his wild youth that kept him inside of his mother's inn as much as possible. For although he had come to recognize his rightful place in the world and had managed, against all odds, to make peace with himself since he had left the Castle, he still had no wish to expose himself all over again. He knew how people remembered him and, no matter what he did to alter his reputation, he knew it would make no difference. He would never fit into society and it served him right.

On this particular day, Merrin knew that he had to go to the market to pick up eggs and a few other necessary items for his mother, who was planning to cook a huge meal for her guests that evening. Merrin quickly completed the task of tidying the house and then set out into the sunny afternoon, the same afternoon that Lucy Gringe was enjoying many miles away. As he made his way across the busy streets of the Port, Merrin kept his eyes downcast. He knew that people didn't resent him as much in the Port has they did in the Castle but that his presence still wasn't welcome. He tried to be as discreet as possible as he maneuvered the crooked, crowded streets. So preoccupied was Merrin with attempting to hide himself, that he didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late. With a _crash!_ Merrin cannoned into a fair young man dressed in the attire of a Wizard Apprentice. Merrin's heart sank. This was just his luck! Against all odds, Merrin Meredith had succeeded in running into Septimus Heap. Merrin groaned and his stomach churned uncomfortably. This exchange was sure to awkward.

Back in the Castle, the Sick Bay apprentice, Rose Kiran, was counting the hours until three o'clock. That hour could not come quickly enough for her. Three o'clock was when she got off of work. Three o'clock was when she got to see Bo. Rose had always loved her job in the Sick Bay but since she had become close to Bo, she had been unable to concentrate as well at work. She would think of Bo with her carroty hair, freckles, and simple features and she would find herself suddenly excited and indescribably happy. Rose was a pretty girl with long thick chestnut hair, a petite frame, and expressive green eyes. She knew in her heart that many people considered her and Rose a strange pair. To Rose, Bo was lovely but Rose was only too well aware that Bo was hardly a traditional beauty and that most residents of the Castle did not find her attractive at all. Rose didn't care. On the contrary, it pleased her that not everyone was seeking Bo's affection. It made their relationship more intimate and private. The last few years had not been easy for Bo at all. Her father had taken to gambling and as a result, the family had lost nearly all of the money they possessed in a single, tragic evening. After that, out of despair and in an attempt to escape his endless guilt, Bo's father had turned to alcohol. This was a horrendous turn in the lives of all people involved. Bo, as an only child, had taken the brunt of her father's verbal and physical abuse. This constant misery that became her lifestyle had resulted in Bo's loss of self confidence-what little she had had to begin with. Bo slipped into a state of depression from which she might never have emerged had not Rose stepped into her life and become her friend. Rose and Bo had fancied one another almost immediately. Though most people saw a homely, angst ridden girl, Rose saw a sweetheart with a broken nature. She was more than content to spend her life caring for Bo. She could not recall ever having been so happy, especially not with her previous boyfriend. For some time, Rose had been involved with Septimus Heap. People had watched the pair of them at all times during the year in which they were together and, though Rose had cared for Septimus, she had grown to view him as arrogant and, eventually, intolerable. The split had, in the end, worked out in the favor of both Septimus and Rose, as Septimus had moved on to his secret romance with the beautiful Princess Jenna for a brief time and Rose had found her Bo. Sometimes, Bo still spoke of Jenna and Rose would find herself wondering, with something like jealousy in her heart, if Bo still felt anything for the Princess, as she had many years before. Still, Rose would never ask this. It seemed petty somehow to do so and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer anyway. In general, Rose did her best not to dwell on things that would make her terribly unhappy or frustrated in the long run. Thinking of such matters only tainted the things which were going well in her life.

While Rose was imagining what she and Bo would do that evening, she was suddenly surprised by the sight of Iris, Marcellus Pye's new physik apprentice, entering the Sick Bay. Rose sighed. She was not especially fond of Iris. She got the impression that Iris believed herself superior to many of the people in her life. Marcellus had just taken her on as an apprentice a few months before and since then, he had rambled incessantly about her "promising potential." Iris was a dainty creature with a tiny frame comparable to that of the pixies of folklore. Her hair was somewhat fine and had the appearance of spun gold. Her eyes were a bright, deep blue that succeeded in drawing in those who gazed into them for too long a period of time. Iris was a few years Rose's senior and Rose didn't appreciate the air she seemed to carry with her. Iris was known for her snarky comments and tendency to mock those she believed were not as notable as she. In fact, the only two people for whom she had any respect at all were her mentor, Marcellus, and the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Iris believed that her fixation on Marcia Overstrand was quite hidden but Rose had been able to perceive it for some time now. It had initially become apparent to her after Syrah, with whom she had become friends, had insisted that Iris was falling in love with Marcia. "She becomes human when Marcia is near," Syrah had said wistfully, "She becomes kind and gentile. She blushes and giggles uncontrollably as though she doesn't know quite what to do with herself. What else could that mean?" Rose had argued at the time that it could be admiration which had caused Syrah's spirits to rise though Rose had not been sure quite why Syrah had thought anything about Iris's fancy. She had eventually decided not to ponder it anymore as it didn't affect her.

But now Iris had entered the Sick Bay and Rose could not help but wonder what had brought her there that day. By the somewhat smug expression on Iris's features, Rose could tell that she had some bickering planned for the day. Iris seemed to thrive on petty fights but in spite of this, she still wanted to give the public the impression that she was sweet and delicate. She was a living, breathing contradiction. Some people enjoyed it, most people detested it. Needless to say, Rose was in the latter category.

Before Rose could even address Iris, the young woman cleared her throat and, in forceful, undeniably pompous tone, she said, "Madam Marcia has determined that Marcellus Pye, as the Castle's great physician, should from this day forth, be in control of the Sick Bay. It will be his to run as he pleases."

Rose was shocked. Marcellus Pye was to run the Sick Bay? Surely all of the **magyk **would make him ill. What had gotten into Marcia Overstrand? Rose had always secretly believed that Marcia loathed Marcellus and did her best to one up him at every opportunity. What would have possessed her to invite him into the Wizard Tower? Was everyone going mad?

Rose's confusing, trying day was unfortunately about to get even worse. "Oh," Iris started, "And because Marcellus is taking over the Sick Bay for himself, he is replacing all of the workers. That means that I am taking your job and you…are fired." Iris flashed Rose her trademark smirk. "You have two hours to clear your things and get out of here."

Rose's eyes flashed angrily, "Madam Marcia would never have ordered this!" She exclaimed, "What really happened? What is going on?"

Iris did not deign to reply. Instead, she turned on her heel and left the poor Sick Bay apprentice alone.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to all who reviewed! I missed you guys! You're the best! This story is kind of the femeslash I promised everyone and it does deal with prejudices. There is kind of a genocide at the end so this may have to go M...please tell me if you get deserved and I will make it M. I did not get to proof this as I just finished it and am rushing at the moment. The end may be rough but I will fix it later. Try to enjoy-CR.

For_ my friend_

Chapter Two

"Lucy! Lucy, sit here!" Jenna exclaimed, taking the taller girl by the hand and nearly pushing her down onto one of the unbelievably soft satin chairs in the Queen's sitting room. "I am so glad you decided to come, so very glad. You know, it does get awfully lonely here and I have no one with whom to spend time anymore. Beetle and Septimus have rather outgrown me, I suppose." Jenna attempted to keep her tone from growing sour but she did not entirely succeed as Lucy was certain she could detect more than a bit of Jenna's true feelings about her situation. Naturally, though, she did not press the issue. Frankly, she wasn't at all sure what to say to Jenna. She was beginning to wonder if she should have come at all.

Jenna seemed not to notice Lucy's discomfort. Her bright, entrancing eyes flashed with excitement as she sat down opposite Lucy. "So tell me, Lucy, how are the wedding plans? I can hardly wait to attend. It will give me something to look forward to."

Lucy suppressed a sigh. This was most definitely not the question she had wished to answer during her first few minutes with the Princess but Jenna seemed to genuinely want to know. Lucy shook her head and shrugged. "Simon says he's busy. Ain't got time for a wedding just now. I understand. I want him to do well, I do. He's my Simon and I want him happy."

Jenna looked thunderstruck. "You mean you still haven't got a date in mind? But Lucy it has been such a terribly long time since the pair of you became engaged to one another. I'm sure he is busy but who isn't? Aside from me….but this isn't about me, it is about you and Simon and he ought to marry you. You've waited long enough."

Lucy shrugged again and this time, said nothing. In fact, Lucy was silent for so long that Jenna felt she had to say something. "You don't think Simon has been looking around, do you?"

In spite of herself, Lucy's jaw dropped before she could prevent it from doing so. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Jenna said briefly, "I shouldn't have said anything at all. I don't know for certain. All I know is that, as a boy, Simon had a bit of a wandering eye and I wonder if perhaps you are suffering because of that. Is there someone else, Lucy? Have you had to share Simon before? Does he tell you that you are lucky to have him and that you ought to be polite to him at all times? Does he say-"

Lucy froze in shock, unable to believe what was escaping the Princess's exquisite, pouty lips. It took her a second to recognize that there was some part of her that was insulted by what Jenna had just assumed. What did this upstart girl know about her personal life? What could she pretend to know? Lucy felt prepared to leave at once, when Jenna said something that made her cease all movement.

"Don't, Lucy. I'm not talking about you. If Simon has treated you that way, then I am truly sorry, but I had no idea. I am talking about manner in which Septimus treated me."

In spite of the fact that Lucy had never had any doubt that Jenna had been involved with Septimus, she gasped. This confirmation of it was far more than she had ever expected to get from the proud princess. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked almost inaudibly. "Surely your highness knows that this is information that doesn't concern someone like myself."

Jenna laughed, a cold bitter sound that seemed to penetrate the air around them and make the room vastly colder than it had been moments before. "Lucy, do not attempt to humor me. Everyone knew about me and Septimus. The foolish citizens of this city may act as if they did not because they cannot bare to think of the heir to the Throne as anything less than a pure, innocent young lady, but no one could deny that we were close and the dirty minded gossips need something to talk about. In this one instance, they were correct. So stop looking so surprised! I know you knew and I am not ashamed of what I did. I loved him. He may no longer have time for me, but that is his misfortune. I loved him and lost nothing in the process."

Lucy might have believed this bold statement had Jenna's pale cheeks not rapidly turned bright crimson, which, of course, did nothing but contradict her words. Lucy shook her head in astonishment. Princess Jenna's embarrassment was palpable and Lucy felt the sudden, unexpected urge to comfort her. She had wasted her time and-she no longer doubted-her innocence on a romance that she had surely known was doomed from the start. Certainly Jenna had known that there would be no hope for the Queen to embark upon a relationship with her adoptive brother, especially considering the fact that he was quite likely to inherit the position of ExtraOrdinary Wizard in just a few years time and, consequently, would be too busy with his newfound duties to carry on a committed relationship with anyone. The people of the Castle would doubtlessly consider any kind of romance between Septimus and Jenna to be impractical, incestuous, or both. And yet, somehow this girl had thrown herself into it willingly, knowing perfectly well what results would come of it. Lucy was more intrigued than ever before. Why had she done it? What had she hoped to achieve?

As though she had read Lucy's perplexed mind, Jenna settled herself down onto a long, velvet sofa across from her guest and said, "I will be Queen. I thought this would give me the authority to love whomever I wanted. No one can question me. They can question mad Marcia all day long if it pleases them. She is temporary and replaceable. I, however, am something they need, an integral part of this culture, this Castle's most important and celebrated figure. These citizens are my people and I suspected they would want me to be happy. After all, it isn't as though Septimus and I are truly related and we were not brought up alongside one another. We never laid eyes upon each other until our tenth birthdays….." Jenna's voice trailed off. It occurred to Lucy that she had been leaning toward the younger girl, as though afraid that, if she didn't move close enough toward her, she might not catch every word of this queer and fascinating confession. She was now near enough to inhale Jenna's scent, a scent which reminded her vaguely of the jasmine flowers which had once bloomed along the fence near the Gatehouse. For some reason even she herself did not understand, Lucy involuntarily shivered.

"Septimus told me he loved me, that he didn't care about our positions in life and I trusted him. What reason did I have not to? He has never les me astray before. I was a little fool, Lucy. Don't allow Simon to make a fool of you. Innocence is easily taken for granted until it is gone. "

Lucy was shocked. She was now no more than a few inches from the alluring beauty before her. Jenna's intense, haunting violet eyes locked fast onto hers and remained this way for what could have been hours or seconds before finally extending a small ivory hand comparable to that of an elegant porcelain doll for Lucy to take. Lucy was, for some irrational reason, suddenly petrified. What had happened to the whiney child she had always taken Jenna for? Who was this bitter, mature young woman before her now? Who was this creature with her powerful gaze and commanding presence? Lucy felt quite overwhelmed and it took Jenna's playful tone to remind her that this was still the Princess she had known in the past after all. "Come on, Lucy, I won't bite." Still somewhat unsure, Lucy accepted the hand before her, experiencing the sensation of dainty fingers brushing against her own as she did so.

Once she had a firm hold of Lucy's hand, Jenna smiled, a beguiling smile that set Lucy's skin tingling. She was beginning to wonder if Jenna's new status as a witch had resulted in her gaining this new ability to charm others so easily. Lucy was still resisting the urge to be drawn into what she viewed as Jenna's trap but it was becoming more and more difficult with every passing second. Jenna ended the intense silence that had fallen between the pair by saying, "I am alone in the Palace now. It is very queer, to be alone so much of the time. In some ways, it is liberating to have such freedom at last but, in more ways, it is incredibly dull." Jenna sighed, somewhat dramatically it seemed to Lucy, and continued, "I've no one but ghosts to keep me company."

Lucy was at once confused. Hadn't their been immense celebration at the start of the summer that year to welcome Milo Banda, the princess's biological father, back to the Castle? Milo had arrived and made a pompous speech at the banquet that Simon had insisted she attend about how he was ready to at least spend a few months "with my darling child." Given that speech, surely _he _was in the Palace this summer. Jenna couldn't truly be alone.

"But your majesty-" Lucy started.

The dark haired beauty shook her head in dismay. "Please do call me Jenna! How many times must I request it?" But her voice was playful, her eyes sparkling.

Despite her best efforts to the contrary, Lucy blushed. "I shall try to remember. But…but Jenna, did your father not come for a visit this summer? Do you not pass your days with him? That must certainly be better than spending them alone. After all, it has been so long since you-or any of us really-have seen him."

At this, Lucy was caught entirely off guard by the unexpected sound of Jenna's laughter. It was piercing and unpleasant and consequently, almost painful in its effect. Lucy had to object to the sudden, childish urge to cover her ears in disgust. Jenna's laugh was horrible but her eyes were still sparkling, still _smiling _in that curious way that they did. "Oh Lucy, you poor foolish girl. I thought surely you would know that my father did not come to see him. Had he, he would have moved back to the Palace quite some time ago. I have been here for many years. If it was me he desired to see, he could have had me a very long time ago. No, it was the banquet last year, at the end of the **darke domaine **that has brought my father back for an extended period of time. "

Lucy raked her brain, attempting to recall why the banquet Jenna has hosted for MidWinter Feast day would have been of any importance to Milo Banda whatsoever. He had, Lucy remembered at once, already missed his child's birthday. Yes, Jenna was correct. If Milo had truly cared for Jenna in the way that a father ought to, he would never have abandoned her for so many years. He would have returned to the Castle to support her and remained there until Jenna was old enough to accept the Throne. Instead, he had only come to visit her on occasions and frequently missed her birthday. Lucy found herself all at once irrationally angry at Milo Banda. She recalled with perfect clarity what a fool the man was, how he always said the wrong things and didn't seem to notice or care, how he flirted shamelessly at women and expected them to immediately reciprocate with favors. She was quickly reminded of her final night on the Isles of Syren, when Milo had informed her that he had been "aching" for her since he had first laid eyes upon her. Disgusted was not truly a strong enough word the emotion Milo had inspired in her when he had made this confession. Lucy had not been slow to inform him that she had, in Simon, found a far better man than Milo "could _ever _be" and that he would have to find someone else to take to the sand dunes with him. Lucy had no doubt that he had done so. She shivered. How had the beautiful Queen Cerys ever chosen him? Had she truly been so blind to his character? He had, according to Gringe anyway, constantly left Cerys behind in order to continue traveling the world during the years in which they had been married and Lucy possessed now doubt that he had encountered more than a few women during his time away from her. And now, he was doing the very same thing to Jenna, his lovely daughter. Who could refuse this girl anything? Milo had succeeded where nearly everyone else had failed and he should have been the one person who would _have _to fail by default. He was Jenna's father, he was meant to love her best of all. Lucy felt grief for the younger woman almost overcome her and at last she spoke, "Why has he come back then? What is that bastard here for?"

"What is he ever anywhere for?" Jenna retorted. "He has found a skirt he fancies."

Lucy shuddered. "Who? Why, we ought to burn her home with her inside it!" Some piece of Lucy recognized how absurd her words were but she could not really think straight any longer. Milo had harmed Jenna and for that, he ought to be harmed.

Jenna smirked. "I admired your spirit, of course, Lucy. In fact, I always have. But it would do no good to burn down the Wizard Tower, as much as I despise its leader and much of what it stands for. I imagine that the people of the Castle would no longer have any kind of allegiance to me if I destroyed such a valued area."

Not for the last time, Jenna's words caused Lucy to gasp in surprise. "The Wizard Tower? My Simon works there now! I swear to you, Jenna, he's gettin' fixated on that…" Lucy trailed off, realizing at once that she had said more than she had intended. But it was too late. The sparkle in Jenna's eyes immediately faded and was replaced by an unsettling, angry gleam that caused Lucy to regret following Jenna into the Palace anew.

"Is Simon interested in her too?" Jenna demanded, clinching Lucy's hand so tightly in hers that the older girl came very close to crying out. "Tell me, Lucy, is he?"

Lucy attempted to pull away but Jenna had surprising strength for someone her size and she held her fast. Lucy was forced to reply, "I don't know what you're talking about, Jenna, let me go!"

"Yes, you do!" Jenna wailed, "Marcia's a bloody whore! I don't understand what people see in her and yet my father goes to visit her as often as she will permit. He never spends time with me. Why would he do that when he can go get in between her legs?" Lucy had not expected such vulgarity to escape Jenna's pretty pink lips. "You can't let her take Simon from you. She feigns innocence but she's the biggest tart of us all. Septimus told me she constantly ensnares men and now she has done that to my father. You should hear him talk about her, Lucy. You should see her and spend time with her! She's all high heels, big hair, big tits, and no brains!" At this, Jenna seemed near to hysteria and she burst shamelessly into tears. "Oh Lucy," she moaned, "all of these years he wouldn't come to see me and all she has to do is invite him upstairs and he's here for six months. I don't understand it, I don't."

Lucy gritted her teeth in anger all over again. How dare Milo do this to his own child? He didn't deserve to be a father at all. And to think that she and Jenna knew the same pain! Marcia was torturing both of them in different ways! That lascivious mage had not only captured the heart of her Simon, she was making Jenna suffer as well. It seemed that she and the princess had more in common than she had previously believed possible. "Where is Milo today?" she demanded passionately.

Something in Jenna's expression changed, though it happened so rapidly that Lucy was left wondering if she had imagined it altogether. "He is there. With her. That's where he always is this hour of the afternoon-whenever she ahs time for him of course." The bitter edge in Jenna's tone was more than Lucy could bear. That tone conveyed exactly what Lucy was feeling inside. That bitterness was the same sensation she experienced deep within herself whenever Simon so much as mentioned Marcia. "And does he walk all the way to the Wizard Tower? To be frank, I doubted if your father would walk anywhere. Someone like him wouldn't want to walk with the common folk. I'm surprised he hasn't got a carriage or something of the like."

"You're rather more observant than I thought, Lucy. He does have a carriage, a big one in fact. But what about it?"

Lucy found herself pleased that Jenna was now asking her questions, that she valued what she had to say. "Why don't you take me to the Tower, Jenna? I want to see this damn carriage for myself." There was a devious note in Lucy's voice that made Jenna grin broadly and Lucy wondered why she had never in the past noticed how breathtaking that smile was. Of course, it was all the more breathtaking now that it was directed at her.

Jenna was excited. "Have you got a plan?" she asked breathlessly.

Lucy shook her head. "Not a plan, I'm afraid. More of an idea."

Jenna seemed to think that an idea was better than nothing at all. She squeezed Lucy's hand again and whispered, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Sometime later, Lucy and Jenna were standing together outside of the Wizard Tower. Just a few feet away was what Lucy rightfully took to be Milo Banda's carriage. It was an extravagant thing, covered in gold and gems from all over the world. Lucy was repulsed by it. It was undeniably beautiful but it showed the true color of his character, the true depth of his selfishness, and Lucy hated it. "That garish monstrosity is it, ain't it?" Lucy muttered.

Jenna nodded. She seemed a little overcome. "He's in there now. Oh Lucy, he's in there now _doing _her. They probably do it on the floor like animals. Oh the horror of it!"

Lucy's anger had at last reached a boiling point. Her observant blue eyes had just caught sight of a quirky set of garden fairies outside of the Wizard Tower Courtyard. Garden fairies were beautiful statues covered in stain glass. They were celebrated items and usually only owned by the wealthiest of Wizards. Lucy was not surprised to see them outside of the Wizard Tower. She didn't come to the Tower much and her perception was that it was a bizarre, unpleasant place. Needless to say, she regarded the garden fairies with as much disdain as the Tower itself. The fairies seemed to be taunting her, "We see Simon more than you do! We know what he does when you can't see him! He doesn't love you, Lucy Gringe! He doesn't love you!" Fury erupted at last within Lucy's body and she released a shriek of dismay. With the speed of a pouncing cat, she lunged forward and, before Jenna could prevent her from doing so, grabbed onto a Garden Fairy and thrust it at Milo's expensive carriage. The fairy seemed to fly through the air for an eternity before it collided with the window and a horrible crash resounded through the entire Courtyard. The fairy soared through both of Milo's windows, ruining both in the process, and landed with a _smash_ on the opposite side of the carriage where it too became nothing more than a pile of rubble. There was stunned silence for a moment before Jenna burst into a fit of laughter that seemed to echo across the entire Courtyard. "That was rich, Lucy!" she cried. She did, in fact, laugh so very much that tears sprang to her eyes. "Look, I've got an idea too." With that, she stepped toward the two remaining Garden Fairies. One of them was a tiny man with a large beard and the other was a slender somewhat slender woman with thick, pitch black hair. Jenna's hysterical laughter reached an even greater pitch and, not for the last time, Lucy was left wondering why.

Jenna grabbed the female fairy and roughly placed her onto her back and once this was finished, she thrust the male fairy on top of her. Lucy was slightly confused. "Are they familiar?" Jenna asked, the sparkle in her eyes had returned. And all at once, they were and Lucy found herself cackling alongside the Princess.

"You are brilliant!" Lucy cried, "It is them! It's them! Leave it by the carriage! Show 'em we know what they're doing!"

Jenna obeyed but no sooner had she placed her fairies besides Milo's spoiled carriage when the pair of a girls heard a voice cry, "Hey! Who goes there?"

Jenna recognized the voice of Hildegarde Pigeon, sub Wizard at the Tower, and she didn't wait about to hear more, not just now. She grabbed Lucy's hand in hers and together they tore off down Wizard Way, heedless of who noticed them as they passed. As she ran, a thrill of excitement filled Lucy. She was running! She was free! Free! Free! Free at last! She was no longer alone.

Rose, ex Sick Bay apprentice, was having a much less thrilling afternoon. She had just succeeded in clearing her desk so that Marcellus's pompous apprentice, Iris, could move in the next day. Now, she was unemployed and had few prospects for herself. Her sweetheart, Bo Tenderfoot, had been with her in her room in the Ramblings for the last hour or so, doing her best to support her but not even Bo could cheer Rose this afternoon. "I just don't get it, Bo." Rose was saying, "I always did my work. Madam Marcia did nothing but _compliment _me and she never gave anyone compliments as far as I can remember. There is no way she would have allowed Marcellus to take charge of the Sick Bay. She _hated _him. I just want to know what is going on. Is that too much to ask?"

Bo sat down beside Rose companionably and pulled her into her arms. Rose did not object. Bo's embrace was warm, her scent comforting. Bo loved her, she loved her in a way that no one ever had and just being near her made her feel as though her horrid predicament would improve. Bo pulled Rose in for a deeper kiss and she did not object. "Bo…."she whispered, "I just don't know what to do. I want my job back. I'm going to get it back."

"I know you are, babe." Bo said reassuringly, "I'll do anything in my power to help you do that, if I have to talk to Marcia Overstrand myself. We're going to find out why this happened. Don't worry."

Rose began at last, to relax. She permitted a tear of frustration to slide down her cheek and Bo learned forward to kiss it away. This gesture seemed to Rose so unbearably sweet that she couldn't resist gracing Bo's pert lips with yet another kiss, a kiss which the other girl accepted hungrily. Rose couldn't hold back any longer. She wanted to lose herself in a brief moment of complete happiness with Bo. She wanted to forget the stresses of the world, if only for a moment. Bo was the person she trusted most in the world, they one person who gave her energy rather than drained it.

Clothing was tossed aside in a passionate and yet leisurely manner, as though each was trying to soak in every part of the other's form and figure. Rose no longer felt as much hesitation about this. All of her life she had been taught not to have relations with anyone until marriage. It was what the classiest women in the Castle were expected to do-wait and save oneself. Rose remembered how Septimus had had no regard for that fact while they had been together, how he had urged her to give herself to him. Every time, though, she had refused. She had truly loved Septimus, perhaps even adored him, but he had been unable to comfort her in the way that Bo did and poor Bo had loved her for so long. Surely, Rose thought, there will be no relationship more rewarding than a relationship with someone who treats me like a Queen. It was true that Rose had always preferred men but Bo's adoration had been hard to ignore. She was unique, she was lovely, she was _hers _and Rose had no qualms about giving her the pleasure she deserved.

Rose's opinion was quite a popular one in the Castle. Most of the young people had developed the opinion that waiting until the day of marriage was an old fashioned tradition which no longer made any sense in practice. It was a thing of arranged marriages, not of romances filled with passion. Clearly, Septimus Heap too had felt no impulse to maintain his chastity until a possible future marriage but, had you seen him on this particular afternoon when he encountered Rose and Bo, you would have believed otherwise.

One unfortunate fact that Rose had long since forgotten was that Septimus still possessed a key to her flat in the Ramblings. Their break up had been sudden and cold and as a result, Rose had done her best to forget Septimus altogether, including the things that they had shared. Septimus too, had been hurt, perhaps more so, and therefore it had been months since they had last exchanged even a few words. So when Septimus Heap turned the key in the lock, both Rose and Bo were completely unprepared.

Septimus was unable to contain his excitement. "Rose!" he cried, "You won't believe who I've found!" Septimus had come to Rose's room with the intention of patching matters up with her. Lately, he had found himself unable to stop thinking of her. Although he had paid attention to Syrah Syara, she had continued to reject his advances and he had grown bored. He had begun to miss Rose and recall vividly all that had charmed him about her. He still struggled to believe that Rose had actually ended their relationship and he decided that tonight was a good night to attempt to rekindle things. He did, after all, have a story to share with her. "I've found Merrin Meredith!" he announced, "Look! I've got him here! He was walking around the Port causing trouble and I've brought him back here. Help me get him back to the…" Septimus stopped. His eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness enough for him to see Rose and Bo, still locked in what had been a passionate embrace. Their clothes were scattered throughout the room and neither seemed capable of uttering a word. Merrin, who was standing beside Septimus, lost in his iron grip, seemed at a loss for words. Septimus has **transported **him to this tiny room in the Castle against his will after stumbling across him in the Port. Merrin had been furious. He had done nothing wrong and yet Septimus had taken him back to the Castle anyway just to ridicule him and, naturally, no one would believe him when he claimed he was not at fault. Why should they? Perhaps Marcia Overstrand would have him locked in a prison at last and for doing nothing! His luck, never good, was finally reaching its lowest point. Merrin had been beginning to think that he would never turn his life around. No matter what he tried, it would never work and it was too late, when he saw Rose. For a second, their eyes made contact. She was, he knew at once, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He did his best to look only at her face and not at her naked body, though he presumed it would be a work of art. Suddenly, he found himself dripping with envy for the slight, butch looking girl beside her. _He _wanted to be there with this gorgeous girl, gazing into her kind eyes. He wondered if she was married to the other girl. She must have been. Why else would they have been having such relations? Or perhaps….perhaps she was more daring than she seemed. The thought intrigued him more than he liked to admit. He quickly stared at his boots, willing his cheeks to stop turning red. After a moment, he gave up. He felt that he just had to look into her angelic face one more time. When he did, he saw, to his utter amazement, that a similar blush painted her cheeks as well, though Merrin was sure that that was because of Septimus's rude behavior.

"You dyke!" Septimus swore, "You nasty dyke! This isn't going to be accepted much longer, you little slut! Our bodies are made a certain way for a reason. What you are doing with her isn't real at all! To think that you gave up what we had to go and be a little dyke!" Septimus was nearly roaring, "Just you wait. When I am ExtraOrdinary, there will be no more dykes. I can't believe you would submit to this kind of behavior, Rose! You of all people. It would be bad enough with another man before your marriage but this! You disgusting whore! I will make you see the proper way, if it is the last thing I do. Two of the same gender cannot and should not be lovers. Under my watch, they never will be." With that, Septimus grabbed Merrin, twisting his arm in the process, and **transported ** himself out of the room, leaving Rose and Bo behind to contemplate what had occurred.


End file.
